This application relates to lawn care equipment, and in particular, to a string trimmer attachment for a riding lawn mower, particularly to a zero turn mower.
String trimmers are commonly used to trim lawns where mowers cannot reach, for example, around trees and gardens, under shrubs, adjacent walls, etc. String trimmers, especially gas powered string trimmers, can be heavy. To facilitate moving the string trimmers, the trimmers have been provided with wheels. However, string trimmers can generate extensive vibrations which can make handling even wheeled trimmers more difficult. Additionally, the vibrations, which travel up the handle of the trimmer, can cause injuries—such as carpal tunnel syndrome and repetitive stress injuries to the user.
It would be desirable to have a string trimmer which is easy to control and which will reduce or even eliminate repetitive stress injuries to the user.